


By Your Side

by TheDreadPirate



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Slight kidnapping, actually it's straight up kidnapping but it's gonna be fine, oh eames what are you doing?, slight drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreadPirate/pseuds/TheDreadPirate
Summary: Eames has the perfect plan to win over his sometimes prickly partner in dream crime. It only involves 'some' nefarious deeds so it should go over real well with the unsuspecting point man. Way to be Eames, way to be.





	1. Totally Normal Way to Court a Dude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingriversong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chasingriversong).



> For chasingriversong (whose prompt was travel fluff) and the Eames Stupid Cupid 2017 collection. I'm sorry it's late. I know i suck. I hope you can find some enjoyment in my weirdness.
> 
> Song title and quotes within work taken from 'Without You, I'm Nothing' by Placebo feat. David Bowie

"Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide.  
I'll take it by your side.  
Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide.  
I'll take it by your side."

 

"You were so different that night Arthur," Eames says into the back seat. "I couldn't just let that go."

Eames knows he rationalizing. He might even sound defensive. _I just needed one chance…_

The night in question has been on the forger's mind incessantly the entire week that followed and they hadn't even gone to bed! They stayed in their corner of the bar, chatting. It had been one of the most enjoyable experiences of Eames' life.

"I know that if it weren't for the hootch you'd have not been so dear and earnest. I know that it's hard for you to unwind, that alcohol is obviously a great way to do that but I didn't want to rely on it. I wanted to come up with a way to get you relaxed without any such outside influence." Eames hopes his words are coming through.

"It's a very false aid if you think on it. Sure it forces out how you truly feel, but it does you no favors in the end. It doesn't give you the skills to deal with those truths once they're out, so no. No more alcohol for us this trip, love." Eames says, proud of his intelligent decision.

"You see, I thunk on it quite a bit," Eames pauses a moment to listen to the groan he knew would come from the back seat at his choice of word. "I reckon you've gotta put on airs a bit when you're working. You're the best point man in the biz, got a rep to protect and all that. But if I could just remove you from such stress inducing situations… abscond with you to some out of the way place-"

"And just where have we "absconded" to Eames." Arthur finally interrupts as he tries to sit up the best he can from the back seat, hands still tied at the wrists and connected to his equally tied ankles. There's a black perforated hood over his head. "And you suck at kidnapping by the way. This hood has holes in it, dumbass!"

"Well, it wasn't my intention to do you real harm Arthur! I just desperately wanted to give it our best shot." Eames seems disappointed in the mistrust but Arthur doesn't care.

"You've kidnapped me, Eames! And what's this 'it'? A chance to see who'll murder whom first?"

"Hilarious, darling. See? This is loads better already. You're not nearly as clever when you're pissed, mate. That's another item on the agenda, isn't it? The usual clever, sassy Arthur mixed with that sweet, honest man I met the other night."

"Well, I'm neither sassy nor sweet and honestly? I'm never drinking with you again if the result is you drugging and stealing me away to… to…"Arthur tries to look through the holes in the black hood.

"Seriously, where the fuck are we Eames?! You're lucky that I know you're an impulsive ass and I don't honestly think you'd do something to me but this is wearing thin! I'm tied up… and, and this fucking… hood… is… argh… I…" Arthur trails off and begins hyperventilating.

"Arthur, breathe," Eames calls back softly but he's quickly yanking the wheel to pull off the road when he sees Arthur truly struggling in the rearview. He immediately dives into the back seat to pull Arthur's hood off.

He's already turned purple and Eames forces down his panic to kick open the door and drag Arthur out, laying him in the dusty road. He easily unties the ropes around the other man's wrists and ankles.

"I'm sorry pet. Please breathe. Please calm down." He says as cool as he can muster as he bends over to check Arthur's airway. But suddenly he's headbutted by his once gasping friend. He's then pushed onto his own back and Arthur is there holding him down snarling in his face.

" **Holy** **bloody fucking fuck Arthur**!" Eames yells. To go from the panic that his friend might be dying, to being mauled by said friend... His heart is pounding full tilt in his chest and he's afraid of having an attack for the first minutes after their switch in perspective.

"Never… **ever** , tie me up without my permission first. You got that?!" Arthurs growls into Eames' face. "Next time I'll make sure to do some lasting damage."

The larger man trembles under the clever, sassy, not very sweet but very honest man… and fuck does Eames ever believe Arthur will, in fact, rend him limb from limb with his bare hands and his perfect teeth.

Eames is rock hard right now but tries to hide the desire he knows will come off as inappropriate and will only serve to make his little tiger more fearsome. Which, while sounding sexy, he knows isn't the proper next step.

"You're right darling. It was stupid of me to take liberties with you like this." Eames says whilst rubbing his aching forehead. "I hope you believe I didn’t harm you in any way whilst you were unconscious. Sometimes my imagination just runs away with me." Arthur relaxes a bit, leaning back as if to sit atop Eames.

 _Oh god, please don't sit down just now! I'm trying to be good I swear._ Eames tries desperately to subtly stop Arthur's decent to his disgraceful lap.

"Please, let's get up and I'll make it up to you. I swear I have a plan and you will not be disappointed." Arthur then rises to his feet, pulling up a still discombobulated Eames along with him.

"Of course this goes against my better judgment but you do owe me… and I suppose I could use a vacation." Arthur looks at their surroundings getting angry again but Eames stops his next outburst before it gets going.

"We're in Australia. But it's fine-" Eames can't finish that sentence as Arthur rounds on him again.

"Australia!? How the fuck did we get to _Australia_ when we just landed in fucking L.A.!?" Arthur looms over Eames who feigns cowering by way of hunching over to offer cover to his still hard prick. It also hides his amusement at Arthur's rage reddened face. _He's so bloody adorable when he gets bent out of shape._

"I slipped you a sedative after we got in from Japan. Cobb fucked off and then it was you and me and you said you were gonna go off and relax and some such talk about radio silence and… I was just so desperate to recreate what we had in Japan the other night Arthur. I know I've cocked it up something awful with this. You don't have to do a thing though love. Just let me take care of everything yeah?" Eames lets some genuine weariness into his voice. He needs to at least try.

Arthur once more, calms himself down, stepping away from Eames to grasp at his hair for a moment.

"So you did or didn't plan this? I mean you obviously had the drugs on you… or maybe you didn't." He says almost to himself. "Was Yusuf involved before we parted ways at LAX?"

"I did plan this trip but the final decision I felt was brought on by my fear of you going off the grid. And yeah, he keeps a little something of his own creation in an eye dropper just in case." Eames looks a little sheepish.

"You absolute, fucking bastard. I thought my eyes stung worse after I used your Visine!" Arthur shakes his head looking around himself once more, hoping for a way out to just materialize. When no escape is forthcoming he looks back at Eames and cracks his neck a few times, settling his rage once and for all.

"Ok, fine. But at least tell me your plan so I don't feel like I'm just pissing in the wind here." Arthur huffs as he relents. "But I swear Eames, I fucking swear-" He cuts himself off, growling and making choking motions with his hands.

Eames raises his own in defense. "I'll do no harm, I wholeheartedly believe your threats, Arthur. The plan is to just make our way along the coast here…" He trails off as if the rest is self-explanatory.

"That's not a plan Eames. Plans have a better trajectory. They have a beginning, middle, and end," He's getting a little worked up again but pulls himself back before pouncing. "I don't remember the beginning, this is currently the shitty middle so please, please assure me that the end isn't one or both of our dead bodies wasting away in the damned outback!"

"Well, I do have some ideas for the end but it's best left a secret." Arthur then shoots him a dangerous look telling him he isn't allowed secrets anymore, ever again most likely.

"Please Arthur, I know it's not planned to your liking. And the unknown pisses you off, but you can trust me. I know that sounds ridiculous coming from me especially right now, but you said it yourself. I'm lucky that you know I'd never truly, purposefully harm you. We're driving along the southern coast but that's all I can tell you for now, please? I promise it will be worth your while." Eames nearly brings his hands up under his chin to look more pitiful but he just continues standing in front of Arthur's still heated gaze.

"I'm hungry Eames," Arthur says in lieu of fighting. He folds his arms over his chest and does this little thing with his mouth that Eames knows is a pout but Arthur would implode if he ever told him that so he just puts it away under the _Cute Arthur_ file in his brain and pops open the boot.

"Of course you are darling. I've packed us some snacks for our drive. Please sit up front now like the valued human man I know you are who has unjustly suffered under my ignorance."

Arthur narrows his eyes as Eames lays it on thick. He rolls them as well as he moves to slide into the sedan. He digs into the bag that has some fresh produce, a couple of Arthur's favorite beers and sandwiches.

He tucks in as Eames resumes driving and explains how he got him on the plane and how the drug worked. Basically, he'd been in a daze rather than completely out. Yusuf assured him there would be no lasting effects.

"I trust Yusuf about as much as I trust you. Which is to say less than before this whole hijacking." Arthur had devoured his sandwich and was now nursing a beer. He stared out the passenger side window. Again, Eames would call this pouting. Arthur would likely decline to comment.

"Well, how do you feel then love? Any odd symptoms?" Eames was using all his empathy skills in an attempt to soothe Arthur as much as possible.

"I'm still a bit tired. Eating fixed the other problems." Arthur didn't feel the need to list the extreme irritation and slight blood lust that arose once he was freed. Those were obvious but also quickly taken care of with something on his stomach.

"Go on and rest then darling. We've still a bit to go." Eames loves Arthur's fiery nature but having the other man pass out for a few more hours would be welcome. He needed the alone time to get all his thoughts in order before they reach their intended destination.

Arthur scoffs in response.

"I won't do anything whilst you rest Arthur. I'm not a monster." Eames tries to soothe the other man's worries.

"Oh, I'm not afraid of that. But I can't just pass out either. Who knows what else you'll get up to."

\---

Thirty minutes later, Eames is grinning as he listens to the soft rumble of Arthur's snoring. _Adorable little killer kitten._ Another thing he'll never be able to say aloud because he values life far too much to make such a dimwitted mistake… At least before he's properly wooed the other man.

Eames goes over the plan. And yes he does have a plan. Sure he's a bit of an arse for letting Arthur stew. And this does have the potential for blowing up in his face. But if he pulls this off? Well, he doesn't want to assume that there'll be sex involved after this excursion. He hasn't planned for that outcome at all actually. He knows he needs to warm Arthur up a bit more before any of that can be broached.

How is Eames so certain that he knows how to handle Arthur? He's a forger baby! This is his lively hood. If he weren't able to at least manufacture a halfway decent forge of his teammates as well as he can any other mark, well, he just wouldn't be the best in his opinion.

To be fair, it wasn't just his ace skills at morphing into other people that gave him this confidence.

Arthur would likely call it stalking if he'd been privy to all the, well, stalking Eames has been up to as of late. Eames, of course, prefers to call it mere 'reconnaissance'.

It's all terribly exciting either way. Still, he's a bit terrified as well, this being the first time he has put all of his considerable powers into winning over a man's heart.

It's not that women are easier to woo. It's just that a man like Arthur wouldn't appreciate flowers, jewelry, and a fancy dinner reservation. When he set down to begin forging just the basic idea of Arthur, that was the first thing he'd realized.

He needed to discover his likes and dislikes, interests outside of Somnacin. Arthur is so bloody professional whilst working that Eames had to get a bit dastardly with his not-stalking.

So he snagged Arthur's phone and made a duplicate. He isn't exactly proud of it but it happened. He studied his entire search history, his food orders, his notes, his messages, etcetera.

He'd felt sick after he did it. Which came as a surprise all its own. He hadn't expected to feel quite so guilty about snooping through Arthur's personal information. But that guilt actually cemented it for him. He truly does fancy Arthur! At least enough to feel like utter shite for encroaching on his personal space. Love has to start somewhere after all.

He did his best to only scan for key points. Anything too personal he'd made valiant efforts to force from his mind so that he could learn those things from the man himself.

For instance, he was very proud of himself for just glossing over all of the other man's PornHub bookmarks. Of course, try as he may, the titles "Young Nerd Fucked by Muscular Guy" and "Hard Prostate Orgasm" just wouldn't leave his mind. But in the end he was so good he didn't even look those videos up. He resolved to hope that he'd get a chance to watch them **with** Arthur sometime in the future.

Eames grabs his own sandwich from the bag that's fallen to the floor at Arthur's feet. He turns the radio to auxiliary and connects a cable to it from his phone, bringing up the special playlist he made just for this trip. He was determined to drive the entire 10 and a half hours straight on. They had a schedule to keep after all.


	2. Make it Better with Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk i guess... and hug and that's about it.

Arthur rouses again a good five hours later. He isn't a very subtle riser; stretching his legs as far as he can in the foot well, arms reaching along the cloth roof, moaning out the kinks in his back. Eames smiles out of the right side of his mouth keeping private his enjoyment of Arthur's sleepy time antics.

"What time is it?" Arthur grumbles, sleep still caught in his throat.

Eames checks the digital clock on the dash. "Seven in the evening, darling. You're just in time for the opening act." Eames own voice is a bit rough as well. Himself sleep deprived what with the kidnapping, tussle, and ten and a half hour drive.

"Opening act?" Arthur's cleared his throat a bit better but still adorably sleepy.

Eames nods his head. "There's a bit more to be seen after this."

Arthur sighs, having already resigned himself to Eames' schemes.

He sits up straighter to get a look and finds that they are right on the coast. There is a long expanse of beach winding along with the road they're on. "Are we surfing?" Arthur asks hopefully.

"Tomorrow love. It's a bit too late this evening." Arthur nods at that, he's still a bit tired anyway.

A ways down the road, lush greenery adopts the scene alongside the sandy beach. Eames tells him they're almost finished with their journey.

Arthur nods noncommittally as he looks through the bag to pull out an apple to snack on. He then scoops up Eames' phone to change the song until he finds something he likes.

"This is your personal playlist?" He asks as he scrolls.

"'Arthur/Eames Roadtrip 2017'." Eames answers. "I hope there's something in there that you'll enjoy."

Eames knows for damn sure there are many somethings for his Arthur to enjoy. He did get them straight from Arthur's own favorites.

There are a few playlists in fact. That's why he very much hopes Arthur doesn't wander whilst making use of his phone because one of those playlists is entitled: "Arthur/Eames SEXmix 2017!!!". It's wishful thinking of course but he'd made a promise to himself to be thorough with this plan and he'd be damned if the future (fingers crossed) mood were ruined by a shitty soundtrack.

"I can't believe you planned this too. You're a sick- YOU'RE INTO PLACEBO?!" Arthur yells, finally stopping his scroll down the list.

"Why is that so shocking?" _Oh, fuck. Why **is** that so shocking?! Is it some band that only he and a small handful of others truly know about? Are the chances of me knowing who they are so small that it's not to be believed?_

Eames just begins to freak out when he remembers he grew up with a bit of Placebo. They were hot in Europe when he was secondary school. He just didn't fucking like them. But he'd found all of their albums saved in Arthur's Samsung, so of course, he had to buy them as well…

He truly hopes after this all blows over that Arthur will appreciate what he's gone through to win his heart. Bloody torture. In the end, he only listened to the songs that Arthur listed as favorite. He made sure to load them onto his phone as well.

"You just don't seem like the type. Well, I guess I don't seem the type either… assuming aging fans are a type anymore…" Arthur shakes his head from over thinking. "Anyway. That's really cool that you like them. I've never had a friend be into these guys. I tried it on Mal and Dom during jobs before. They let me play a couple songs but I got kicked off the docking station quite a bit."

Eames thinks he hears a little sadness in the other man's voice. _Now I can never tell him I hate this band. I'll have to go to reunion concerts and download the new 'greatest hits' record. And oh gods! What if he gets into vinyl?_ Eames reigns in a shudder before it hits and instead moves his left hand to rest on Arthur's leg.

"Well, I'm glad that we can share this then." He says simply and waits with bated breath to see if Arthur accepts him.

Arthur smiles. Not mockingly. Not sarcastically. Just a sweet little drunk-boy-Arthur smile. Which is now just an Arthur smile!! _Holy fuck I did it!_ 24 hours after first guiding his drugged, unaware friend across the world Eames scored his first smile!

_Just play it cool mate. Slow and steady and all that._

They sit and listen to Arthur's favorites.

First 'Days Before You Came'. This one gets Arthur animated; hopping in his seat and singing full tilt. His exuberance does wonders to soften Eames up to the music.

He remembers his tipsy-Arthur singing along to some J-pop that night in the hotel bar. Of course, the man would learn other languages so he could sing when the mood took him.

It was Arthur's unashamed singing that had shaken something loose in Eames' head. A memory of hearing the other man humming under his breath on previous jobs. Of catching him singing Bon Jovi when the point man had thought the crew had gone back to the hotel.

Eames may have realized his feelings for Arthur that night a week ago but the truth is he's harbored feelings for awhile now. He just never allowed them to flourish.

Next, 'Special K' plays which Eames didn't remember hearing before and finds isn't all that bad. Again Arthur's voice accompanies the track and Eames surreptitiously lowers the volume on the steering wheel in order to hear Arthur better. He didn't care what nonsense the song was about, Arthur could sing lines from the phone book and he'd be dead chuffed. _Which is more a commentary on the current state of my infatuation than anything else. Sad, really sad mate._

Then there was a string of songs that ranged from experimental to glam rock of which Eames was never very fond of. There was a cover of a Depeche Mode song that was pretty decent.

The final track, 'Without You I'm Nothing' begins playing as the sky begins layering itself in oranges, yellows, reds. Eames finally pulls over as the purples come into play.

"I'm unclean, a libertine  
And every time you vent your spleen,  
I seem to lose the power of speech,  
Your slipping slowly from my reach.  
You grow me like an evergreen,  
You never see the lonely me at all"

 

Eames isn't really sure exactly what the song is on about, but the title is obvious. So much that it sits in his chest as he exits the car. He shakes it off and grabs a blanket from the boot on his way around the car to open Arthur's door for him. The other man's eyebrows arch at the 'gentlemanly' posturing.

"Ok, so this is your pièce de rèsistance? I mean it's beautiful but… we couldn't have gotten this in the states?" Arthur is actually impressed with the local and is trying **not** to be affected by how romantic the scene is. Trying to force himself to revert to usual tactics. He must find clarity before acting. Especially in this situation, with this man.

Luckily Eames knows this, has learned this lesson in the past. He guides Arthur, walking them down to the beach.

He doesn't really need to prompt the other man to participate, Arthur is already toeing off his shoes and tucking his socks into them. His slacks are rolled up to his knees, same with his shirt sleeves to his elbows.

 _Lovely._ Eames thinks as he takes in how eager Arthur is.

He takes the point man's hand and they walk along the beach, towards the setting sun that pulls them in along with its swirls of color. They both feel like school children. Hands clammy with nerves but both refuse to let go of the other.

Eames stops after several paces and lays the blanket on the still warm, dry sand. He sits and doesn't have to wait long for Arthur to join him. They just stare at the color palate before them. Both caught in nature's beauty; both nervous to discuss what they know they must.

Eames decides to just get it bloody well over with.

"The truth is, there isn't any good reason to come all the way to this specific beach in Australia except that it's far away from all of our combined bullshit. Places like this don't need dream share. They have the luxury of remaining pure in that way. I wanted us to be in a place like this where we can just **be**. I want to learn who you are Arthur, and I want you to learn me as well."

He turns to face Arthur then who turns almost reluctantly towards him in kind.

"Plus this was featured as the month of June in a calendar I'd seen years ago in a place I can no longer remember. This very sunset overlooking this very coast with those 'Twelve Apostles' over there." He points at the rock formations resting apart from the cliffs further down the shore.

"I wanted to bring you here because just the idea of this place makes me feel something similar to how I feel when I think of you. I can't quite word it properly I'm afraid." He pauses to gather his thoughts once more.

"I can't remember where or when it happened, but I'd fallen in love with this unknown place. When I think of it… after all these years… I just had to try, you know? I had to see it at least once. Do you understand Arthur?" Eames' eyes are pleading, desperate to explain himself but lacking the proper skills.

"I'm this picturesque calendar scene?" Arthur asks, looking at Eames with a hint of his usual skepticism. Eames only nods. Saddened that he can't give Arthur the words he deserves.

Arthur nods as well and turns away to watch as deep blues chase after the purpling and crimson clouds.

Eames may get sick he is so nervous about the other man's reaction but when he turns back to him his heart bursts and not in a bad way.

Arthur has tears falling freely over his cheeks. "You kidnapped me to bring me to your favorite place for the first time because I'm your favorite too and you just wanted to have that if only to see if it was as wonderful as you'd built it up in your head?" He asks, trying to keep any undesirable whimpers from escaping his trembling lips.

Eames nods vigorously, astounded by how keen the point man is. "I only needed a chance and I'm sorry I-" Arthur shakes his head at that and Eames immediately stops.

"This is good Eames. I can't believe you are this thoughtful…" He trails off shaking his head for the umpteenth time that day. "I remember that night too Eames. I know how I get when I drink and I wanted to… I just wanted to spend one night with you without feeling self-conscious. Without being afraid to be myself, to express how I really feel."

Arthur forces himself to look into Eames' eyes. He knows this is an important moment; he needs to show what he feels as Eames has done. Reciprocity is just as important as his cherished specificity.

"I never got to tell you how much I appreciated you that night. I never thought we'd be able to get along so well… but the next day, I freaked out. I was afraid you'd be different so I just brushed it all off... or at least I tried to." Arthur takes hold of Eames' hands now and scoots just a bit closer.

"I can't even stay angry at you for **taking** me, Eames. On the drive up here, I kept telling myself to get to civilization and just leave but some twisted part of me thought this was… I don't know, cute?" Arthur rolls his eyes in disgust at himself.

"And then I figured that was ok. How normal can I really claim to be? I steal shit from people's dreams. We do that together. So why not have a weird first date? It almost seems par for the course.

"So I want you to stop apologizing now. I'm giving you one pass for ignoring my lack of consent to travel with you based on the grounds that you're a big dopey idiot who meant well. I'm willing to give "it" a chance Eames. But only if you respect me from here on out. Disagreements or what have you. You need to swear that you'll do better than that in the future."

Arthur lets out a breath at that. Obviously, he'd done just as much considering as Eames has.

 _In the future._ Eames' heart swells at the implication of more with this man. Then his heart aches that he's hurt him, no matter how unintentional.

"You're right Arthur and I will do better. I don't know what came over me it's hard to explain. It was this sudden realization of…" Eames pauses as it dawns on him finally. "That I'm nothing, without you. I'm nothing I care to be anymore. I'll be so much better for you now darling. I know I can be." Eames' eyes tear up as well as he realizes how he truly means it.

Arthur's mouth gapes open a little as a few more tears trickle down but he grins to cover his blubbering.

"Good reference," he says as he hugs Eames close, kissing his cheek.

"You can start by feeding me again." Arthur leans back to let him know he means business.

Eames chuckles. "There are places to eat around the cottage I've rented, pet. You ready to go now?"

"Well, we might as well let the sun finish," Arthur responds as he snuggles in closer to Eames, glomming some of his heat as the cooling sea breeze ruffles his hair.

The forger's arm comes around his point man's shoulders, dragging him in to rest his nose behind his ear. "Of course, darling." He whispers there.

"And then food," Arthur says a little softer, the mood no longer accommodating a higher volume.

"Feed you till you burst, love," Eames whispers to the shell of the other man's ear. The calmness is allowing his own exhaustion to finally come crashing in. He leans more of his weight against Arthur as his own breathing slows in relaxation.

"And we need showers, still wearing clothes from yesterday," Arthur says on a yawn, taking cues from Eames' lethargic form.

"Let's be on our way then, pet," Eames responds even as he brings his other hand to rest at Arthur's waist.

They sit for a handful of minutes until Arthur realizes the other man has in fact fallen asleep. His snoring sounds in the calm, quiet between them. _Cute._ Arthur thinks as he holds in a laugh.

"Ok, here we go," Arthur says as he wakes Eames gently and pulls him to his feet. "I'll drive this time how's that?" He guides the forger as they make their way to the car.

"Hmmm…" Eames answers, still out of it after only a few minutes rest. But he's happy to be led, loving how Arthur feels by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave any and all comments. Constructive critiques makes me better. Negative nellys make me fart. Either way it's a good time, come at me!
> 
> chasingriversong! There is much more fluff in chapter 2, i promise! Or maybe i confused soft-core smut with fluff? Nope, it's pretty fluffy...


End file.
